The present invention relates to office automation unit and more particularly to such an office automation unit which is designed for use as a block so that a plurality of office automation units for different functions can be flexibly set up into a desired office automation system.
In recent years, computers and the related periphery equipment have been commonly used in factories, offices as well as at home for handling a variety of jobs. Because of the use of a variety of office machines, much space is required for installation such office machines. However, regular office machines may include some parts which are not requisite to all consumers. Because they are generally packed into a solid unit and not detachable, a consumer shall have to pay more money to buy the entire system. For example, regular personal computer system basically includes mainframe, floppy/hard disc drive, interface slots, monitor, keyboard, I/O devices and etc. Because the related circuits are respectively connected inside the mainframe, the mainframe must be large enough for installation. Further, either part is damaged, the whole personal computer system may become useless.
The present invention has been accomplished with a view to these facts. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide such an office automation unit which can be used as a block so that different functional office automation units can be selectively built up into a variety of office automation systems for different purposes.